


Bash

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bash

Coulson reveals himself to be alive but the Avengers are not happy. He has been replaced. Watch as he tries to win them back.


End file.
